1st Golden Tiger Awards Transcript
Scene 1: Intro (Above shot of Anaheim. Then the logo pops up.) Announcer: Welcome to the very first Golden Tiger Awards! (Shot Of the Honda Center.) Announcer: The new awards show celebrating the creations of the Calvin and Hobbes Fanon Wiki! (Shot of Calvin and Hobbes with Dr. Scientist) Announcer: With awards going to NMMacc18's franchise! (Shot of Calvin, Hobbes, Andy, and Socrates.) Announcer: GreatMan87's franchise! (Shot of Calvin and Hobbes with Dr. Brainstorm and Jack) Announcer: The Calvin and Hobbes Cinematic Universe! (Shot of Calvin and Hobbes and The Unnamed Villain.) Announcer: ElectricSupernova's fanchise! (Shot of Calvin, Hobbes, and their sister Kaitlin.) Announcer: Dude899's franchise! (Shot of Calvin, Hobbes, Isaac, and Norman) Announcer: And Pjdem06's franchise! And now, please welcome your hosts for the night, Tom Kenny, and Owen Wilson! (Kenny and Wilson approach a podium from opposite sides of the stage.) Kenny: How's everyone doing? Wilson: You all doing good? Great! So, my name's Owen Wilson. Kenny: And I'm Tom Kenny. You might not have heard of me before. But you've heard of him, and I'm incredibly jealous. (Laughter.) Kenny: Anyway, we play Calvin and Hobbes on the hit Nickelodeon TV show, The Calvin and Hobbes Show. I play Calvin. Wilson: And I play Hobbes. Welcome to the Honda Center, Home Of the NHL’s Anaheim Ducks. So, the way this award show works is the users of the Calvin and Hobbes Fanon Wiki voted on these categories, and we read the winners. Kenny: Anyway, without further adoo, the first award of the night is...Best New Show! Wilson: The nominees are...The Many Adventures of Calvin and Hobbes! Kenny: Calvin and Hobbes Nickelodeon sitcom! Wilson: And Calvin and Hobbes: The Animated Series! Kenny: And the Golden Tiger goes to...The Many Adventures of Calvin and Hobbes! (Wes Anderson stands up from his chair and walks to the podium. Wilson hands him trophy and the two share a hug.) Anderson: Wow. Great new show, and I won an award. I would like to thank my co-director, Paul Tibbitt, my spectacular cast, and my writers for making fresh new material. (Anderson sits down) Wilson: Thanks, Wes. Kenny: You know him? Wilson: Yeah, me and him made a few movies together. Kenny: Lucky. The next category of the night is Best Voice Acting in a Show! Wilson: The nominees are...The Calvin and Hobbes Show! Kenny: Calvin and Hobbes the Series! Wilson: And the Many Adventures of Calvin and Hobbes! Kenny: And the Golden Tiger goes to.,.Oh, it's a tie between The Calvin and Hobbes Show and Calvin and Hobbes the Series! (Jackson Kelley and Nathan Fillion join Kenny and Wilson on the podium.) Kelley: Well, here we are. We won an award. Fillion: We won this last year too. Kenny: Yes you did, It's great to share an award. (Kelley and Fillion sit down.) Kenny: So, the next category of the night is Best Longest Running Show! Wilson: The nominees are Calvin and Hobbes the Animated Cartoon Adventures! Kenny: The Calvin and Hobbes Show! Wilson: And Calvin and Hobbes The All New Series! Kenny: And the Golden Tiger goes to...The Calvin and Hobbes Show!!! Wilson: So, we won. No need for a speech as the next category is Worst voice acting in a show, now these are before the cast was changed to A-List celebrities. The nominees are The Many Adventures of Calvin and Hobbes. Kenny: Calvin and Hobbes the All New Series! Wilson: And Calvin and Hobbes the Series! Kenny: And the Golden Tiger goes to Calvin and Hobbes the All New Series! (Edgar Wright walks up.) Wright: This is nice. I didn't want my show to take away from Calvin and Hobbes. My show was almost cancelled because of Daniel Van Ness. Luckily, my cast is now wonderful A-Listers, and we have fun every episode. Kenny: Thanks, man. The next category is Worst War on the Wiki! Wilson: The nominees are The Seattle SkyHawks War! Kenny: Voice War IV! Wilson: And the Bacon/Brunette War! Kenny: And the Golden Tiger goes to...Voice War IV! (Jackson Kelley (JaJaLoo) walks up to the podium) Kelley: Alright, yes, I am JaJaLoo. I'm notorious for starting wars, and people have beef with me. Not anymore. Umm, thank you, I guess? Kenny: The next category is Best Actor for Calvin! Wilson: The nominees are Jacob Hopkins! Kenny: Jack Dylan Grazer! Wilson: And Jackson Kelley! Kenny: And the Golden Tiger goes to...Jackson Kelley! (Kelley walks up AGAIN.) Kelley: Third award tonight! Woo-hoo! Anyway, I'd like to thank my director, Adam McKay, my superior cast, and of course, Bill Watterson, for casting me in a part that would change my life! (Kelley sits down.) Kenny: The next category is Best Actor for Hobbes! Wilson: The Nominees are Andy Serkis! Kenny: Nathan Fillion! Wilson: And Ricky Gervais! Kenny: And the Golden Tiger goes to...Ricky Gervais! (Gervais walks up.) Gervais: Wow. An award. Playing Hobbes is a great pleasure, and I'd like to thank my director, Wes Anderson, my co stars, and my manager for giving me this role. (Gervais sits down.) Kenny: The next category is Best Actress for Susie! Wilson: The nominees are Jennifer Lawrence! Kenny: Sophia Lillis! Wilson: And Olivia Cooke! Kenny: And the Golden Tiger goes to...well, another tie! Jennifer Lawrence and Olivia Cooke, get on up here! (The two walk up) Lawrence: Calvin and Hobbes is a great experience. Cooke: Indeed. We'd like to thank our directors and our cast, and Bill, for casting us in these roles. (The two sit down again.) Kenny: The next category is Best Actress for Mom! Wilson: The nominees are